Simplicity (Jarida Week 2014, Day 5)
by Goddess of Imaginary
Summary: Those were simple things, but they both loved it. They loved each other.-Jarida is in the air! Sorry for the late update. Hope you like it. And if you do, please check out my other Jarida stories and please a review! Enjoy.


**A/N: Helloo! I know it's late, but please forgive me. I'm so tired, so, on with the story! I also know that this is late, but I really hope that you like it, guys.**

* * *

It was a simple thing.

They listened to music together in the library while Merida drew pictures and Jack read comics.

It was simple.

But they both loved it.

Today, Merida was drawing snowflake designs in her notebook while Jack read some Marvel comics. The flaming-haired girl drew a big snowflake in the middle of the page, and decorated the blank parts of the page with smaller ones.

Jack chuckled at a line that Spider-Man said and turned to look at Merida. Merida had opened the radio at her phone and now, Counting Stars by OneRepublic was playing. Merida hummed the song as she supported her head with her palm, her elbow steadying her head. She tapped her feet at the ground as the song played, and Jack continued to stare at her.

It was simple.

Everyone did this when they were listening to a song that they liked.

But Jack loved it.

Counting Stars ended soon and Radioactive by Imagine Dragons took its place. Merida chuckled in happiness as she heard the song start, and she put her pencil down and admired her work. This was her favorite now. She would never admit it, but Jack reminded her of winter with his snow-white hair and sparkling ice-blue eyes.

She galnced at Jack, who put his hood on. She guessed that he was gonna take a small nap before the next lesson started. He leaned back in his chair and let his hands lay on his stomach. She watched his chest rise and fall before she looked at his peaceful face.

It was simple.

_Nearly everyone sleeps like this; snap out of it! _Merida thought.

But she loved it.

The bell rung after Radioactive ended, and Merida took her earbuds and put her notebook in her bag carelessly. She quickly closed her bag and put her phone in her pocket. Jack yawned and stuffed his comics in his backpack and followed Merida. The redheaded girl started to fasten her pace as she realized that her classroom was at the third floor, and the library was on the first floor.

She didn't notice her notebook fall, but Jack did, and he took the fallen notebook as he started to run. ''Hey, Merida!'' he shouted and slowed his pace when she turned around to look at him. She saw him looking at her notebook and she looked at it in horror. She ran back to him, but he was already looking at the pictures she had drawn.

He saw simple drawings; her family, her best friend Rapunzel, her cousin Hiccup, snowflakes, the setting sun... He realized that she didn't use colouring pencils in her drawings. Then he stopped when he saw the latest page. It was his sleeping form. He saw that it was after the snowflakes, so he knew that she drew it today.

He looked at the drawings that looked familiar to him, a detailed drawing of a pencil case, he realized that she drew it a week ago. Then he saw himself, reading an Iron Man comic, as he was doing a year ago. He felt his cheeks burn a little as Merida tried to take her notebook away from him, trying to close her pencil case and carry a few books at the same time.

Jack, being the stubborn boy he is, didn't let Merida take the notebook. ''Red, just let me take a look at it!'' ''No, Frost, I have a class and I don't want to be late. Now, give it back!'' Jack furrowed his brows as Merida's cheeks became scarlet. ''Merida! Don't be so stubborn! It's just a simple notebook!'' Merida growled in anger as her cheeks became a darker shade of red and answered, ''It may be simple for you, but it's very precious for me! Give. It. Back. NOW!'' At that, Jack let go of the notebook and Merida fell, letting go of her books, pencil case and some pencils, making them fall to the ground.

Merida quickly grabbed her notebook and put it in her bag and started to collect her pencils from the ground, putting them into her pencil case. Jack, on the other hand, collected her books. Their hands made contact but they both tried to shrug it off. _It's a simple thing,_ they both thought. When they both got up, Merida was looking at the ground and waiting for him to give her her notebooks. Jack blushed n embarrassment and gave the books to her, holding her arm gently to prevent her from going upstairs.

The contact was simple.

He was only holding her arm.

But they both loved it.

Jack sighed ''Look, Merida, I'm sorry. I know how you feel about that notebook, I just realized that I feel the same way towards some things.'' _Some people, too_, he thought. Merida looked at him and smiled. He smiled back at her.

_It's simple, _they both thought.

_It's just a simple smile._

They would never admit it to each other, they would never let anyone know about it. No matter how much they denied the simple feeling every human being longed to know, they would keep feeling the goosebumps everytime they touched, feel their heart beat faster every time their eyes met, and feel like the happiest person alive when they both saw each other smile...

They would never say those three simple words;

But they would never stop loving each other, either.

It was just a simple relationship,

And they both loved it the way it was.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's shorter than the others, but since there is not a storyline, I thought this ending may be good. Please tell me watch you think! Pretty Please! Also, please don't forget to fave it if you enjoyed. It would be appreciated if you left a review, too. I know the Jarida Week is over, but I had to update this! More Jarida one-shots will come!**

**See ya!**


End file.
